Texture and Effect Comparisons
Go here if you are looking for the '''category' Textures and Effects.'' :Go here if you are looking for the article Texture Glossary. :Go here if you are looking for the article Colour and Shade Glossary. :Go here if you are looking for the article Colour Comparisons. Makeup Duotone vs. Holographic vs. Iridescent :Duotone is two colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. So is considered a colour (by being two colours) and a texture or an effect. :Holographic is showing multiple luminous colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. It can be a spectrum of colours itself and not particularly a colour and so is considered a texture or an effect. :Iridescent is showing multiple luminous pale colours reflective (when seen from "different angles") usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. The colour itself stays the same and can be considered a colour (usually very pale) and a texture or an effect. Volume swatch.jpg|Duotone— distinct pink and yellow tones, yellow more so at the flash point. Hi-fi lip gloss aphrodisiac alt2.jpg|Holographic— peach, pink, green, etc. more colours than duotone. Vice specialeffects topcoats whitelie alt1.jpg|Iridescent— still photo can't capture change seen from "different angles". Shimmer vs. Sparkle The Shimmer and Sparkle (including Glitter) is more or less a spectrum of the size of the glitter. Pearly, iridescent, shimmer, metallic/frosts are the smaller sizes of glitter and pick up light and/or colour shifts. Sparkle and Glitter are the larger 3-D sizes glitter— picking up more reflective light like mirror flecks. :Light Shimmer picks up light in the shimmer particles if you look very closely. :Shimmer tends to be the start size for holographic, iridescent and duotone effects and the light shift is noticeable. :Heavy Shimmer or Sparkle is the larger size shimmer particles but not so big you feel the graininess. :Heavy Sparkle is the largest size shimmer particles and you may notice it's texture. Lip Gloss Hi-fi lip gloss naked alt2.jpg|Mild Shimmer Hi-fi lip gloss dirtytalk alt2.jpg|Shimmer Hi-fi lip gloss tonguetied alt2.jpg|Sparkle Hi-fi lip gloss ghosted alt2.jpg|Heavy Sparkle Lipstick Vicelipstick metalized gubby alt1.jpg|Metallized or Very Light Shimmer Vicelipstick firstsin alt1.jpg|Light Shimmer Vicelipstick sheershimmer whip alt1.jpg|Shimmer Beached lipstick tower1 alt1.jpg|Heavy Shimmer or Sparkle Eyeshadow Eyeshadow vice alt1.jpg|Mild Shimmer Eyeshadow gravity alt1.jpg|Heavy Shimmer and/or Sparkle Moondust ether.jpg|Sparkle Moondust intergalactic.jpg|Heavy Sparkle Nail Finishes and Effects Duochrome vs. Holographic :Duochrome two colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. So is considered a colour (by being two colours) and a texture or an effect. :Holographic showing multiple luminous colours usually achieved with a sparkle, shimmer or metallized shift. It can be a spectrum of colours itself and not particularly a colour and so is considered a texture or an effect. Spellbound-Swatch.jpg|Duotone— distinct grey and gold tones. ForTheTwillOfIt Swatch.jpg|Holographic—dark grey, pink, teal, etc. more colours than duotone. Glitter Finish vs. Confetti :Confetti is a 3-D particles of various shapes and sizes— that are non-reflective, non-iridescent nor holographic. :Glitter is a 3-D sparkle and shift. Opi-petal-soft-swatch.jpg|Confetti— 3-D particles of various shapes and sizes. Glitter-to-my-heart-brush-swatch.jpg|Confetti— 3-D particles and small sparkle particles. Titanium-designer-series-brush-swatch.jpg|Glitter— Holographic 3-D sparkle and shift particles. Pearl Finish vs. Shimmer Finish vs. Glitter Finish :Pearl is a luminous sheen. :Shimmer is a luminous sheen and shift. :Glitter is a 3-D sparkle and shift or just 3-D sparkle. Aphrodites-pink-nightie-brush-swatch.jpg|Pearl— luminous sheen. Princesses-rule-brush-swatch.jpg|Shimmer— glitter shift. Titanium-designer-series-brush-swatch.jpg|Glitter— 3-D sparkle and shift. Born-to-sparkle-brush-swatch.jpg|Glitter— 3-D sparkle. Glitter Finish Comparisons :Glitter with a Sheer Base can be used on it's own or as a topper. :Glitter with a Small 3-D particle Base is opaque in 2-3 coats. This-changes-everything-brush-swatch.jpg|Small 3-D particles and spars Medium 3-D particles with Sheer Base. Classic-designer-series-brush-swatch.jpg|Small 3-D particle Base. Gold-key-to-the-kingdom-brush-swatch.jpg|Various Sized 3-D particles with Sheer Base. Glitter-all-the-way-brush-swatch.jpg|Medium 3-D particles with Small 3-D particle Base. Sheer Finish and Sheer Finish+ :Sheer Finish can also have a Pearl Finish, Shimmer Finish, Glitter Finish or with other effects included. Sheer Finishes are buildable— the more coats the less sheer. If one coat is only applied the effect is seen more so than the colour. Coney-island-cotton-candy-brush-swatch 19.jpg|A Classic Sheer Finish. Chiffon-d-of-you-brush-swatch.jpg|Sheer Finish with pearlized luminous sheen. Throw-me-a-kiss-brush-swatch.jpg|Sheer Finish with glitter shift. Rosy-future-brush-swatch.jpg|Sheer Finish with duochrome effect. Metallic Finish vs. Pearl Finish, Shimmer Finish and Glitter Finish :Metallic Finish can be either a Pearl Finish, Shimmer Finish or Glitter Finish. It is a term sometimes just used to better explain the look or effect from the brand. If the description is— gold, silver, bronze, copper or other metal alloys; it is considered metallic at least in texture. Even if it isn't categorize as a Metallic Finish it may be categorized as Metallic. Take-a-right-on-bourbon-brush-swatch.jpg|Brand categorizes as Pearl Finish but described as Metallic. Tinker-thinker-winker-brush-swatch.jpg|Brand categorizes as Glitter Finish but described as Sparkling Silver. Radiance-designer-series-brush-swatch.jpg|Brand categorizes as Shimmer Finish but described as Silver Glitter. Titanium-designer-series-brush-swatch.jpg|Brand categorizes as Glitter Finish but described as Shimmery, Silver and Glitter. One Brand's version of Shimmer vs. Metallic These appear to be both Shimmer Finish or Pearl Finish and pale nude metallics and almost identical in colour and shade but the brand chose to separate in both category and colour description. ESSIE-Enamel-High-Tides-And-Dives-Swatch.jpg|Brand categorizes as Shimmer but described as Bronze and Copper. GoodAsGold Swatch.jpg|Brand categorizes as Metallic and described as Gold and Metallic. Category:Makeup Category:Textures and Effects